rogers death and shanks tears
by RPClover2.0
Summary: as shanks felt saddened by his captains execution soon he finds himself being cheered up by some one who he would have never expected. WARNING LOTS OF SEX, SMUT, AND FOWL LANGUAGE! shanks x mihawk! enjoy!


**Another_ request. Sorry it took so long, but here. Enjoy my story. And others, please, if you have a story fell free to make a request - if you like my writing style_**.

* * *

"Hhhuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Shanks listened as everyone cheered as the king of the pirates was on his knees.

Dead.

Shanks shook away the dead feeling inside. He finally stopped himself from crying. Shanks couldn't believe his old captain was dead. Shanks felt so alone.

"Oi." As Shanks heard someone call for him he looked up from the ground wondering who it was. He didn't see anyone near him as he walked back through the streets of Logue Town. Then he saw a man he knew very well. The man whose stare could scare almost anyone. Hawk-eyes Mihawk.

"What is it?"

Shanks still had clearly visible frown. Mihawk just had his normal straight face.

"I hardly recognized you without your dumb smile."  
Shanks glared for the comment. Mihawk walked closer to the red-head and grabbed his wrist. Shanks looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"Follow me." As the dark-haired man said that, Shanks tried to respond, but couldn't get the words out. So as the red-haired boy stuttered Mihawk was already dragging him to their destination. Soon Shanks found himself at a building that looked a lot like a run-down old bar.

"Here" Once inside Mihawk gave him a cup of saké. Shanks drank it. The two stayed there not saying a word and drank.

"Mihawk..." Shanks put down his drink and clung to the man who was being too nice to him in this time of sorrow.

"Yes." Mihawk put one arm around the younger boys back; as he felt Shanks grip tighten. Shanks clung, almost as for his life, onto the man in front of him.

"Huh..." Mihawk signed as he stood up picking the red-haired boy up with him.

"Come on." Mihawk took Shanks' hand and they left the run down building. Mihawk lead the boy to the main roads again. There they passed crowds of people - all still talking about the death of the pirate king. Shanks tried to ignore them, but felt like he was denying his old captain's existence. Soon Shanks looked around and saw that Mihawk had gone inside of a hotel where a woman gave him a key.

Shanks was too depressed to understand the situation he was in. Mihawk lead the boy to the room. One king size bed, lumpy but soft, and a desk next to it. Not much else was in the room. Mihawk threw the depressed red-head on the bed.

"Hawk eye! What do-" Shanks was cut off by the black-haired man's kiss. Shanks was shocked at the action. As soon as Mihawk broke off the kiss both of the boys eyes meet. Shanks blushed madly both from the kiss and the fact that the man was staring at him. Shanks was slowly dying from embarrassment.

"Shanks..." As Mihawk muttered his name Shanks turned bright red and averted the dark-haired boy's face.

"Don't call me by my name hawk eye." As Shanks looked away Mihawk pinned down the boy. He pinned Shanks' hands above his head and slowly pulled up the red heads shirt. Shanks couldn't believe what Mihawk was doing; he tried to fight him but couldn't concentrate hard enough to fight back. Shanks was too upset and confused by the situation.

"Relax." With that the black-haired broke his emotionless stair and smirked at the boy. Shanks gave a glare only to be ignored. Mihawk then started to fondle Shanks' left nipple as he slowly licked the other. Shanks let out a gasp from the action and only struggled more.

"Gah... Ha... Hawk-eyes... What do you... Think you're doing?" Shanks was panting heavily as he realized that he was getting hard from the other boy's touch. Shanks had both his hands above his head. He was able to free one of his hands. He then placed it on Mihawk's hand that was fondling his nipple.

"Hawk-eyes stop it!" Shanks was getting teary eyed as the emotions where too much for him. Mihawk then kissed him. As Mihawk finally pushed his tongue inside the red heads mouth he started the rub the outside of Shanks' pants making Shanks moan from the touch on his growing erection. Mihawk enjoyed the moans he heard as he pulled away from the kiss, leaving only a thin trail of saliva between them.

"Aaahhhhh... Naaaahhhh... Mihawk... Stop it!" Shanks could hardly get the words out. He loved the way the other boy's hands felt on his cock. Soon Mihawk freed the red heads hard dick. Shanks let out a slight yelp. Mihawk smiled at the sound of the boy below him. Shanks didn't notice having his eyes closed tightly refusing to accept the situation he was in.

"Oh? Quite impressive." Mihawk smirked at Shanks as he kissed the boy again, covering up his remark about what Shanks said. Suddenly Mihawk fully grasped Shanks' cock. Shanks let out a moan as Mihawk accomplished this he lowered himself and quickly took the boy's tip in his mouth.

"Nnnnnaaaaahhhhh! Mihawk!" Suddenly Shanks came all over Mihawk's face. Mihawk blushed from hearing Shanks finally call him by his name. He stood up and looked down at the sight that turned him on to no ends. Shanks red face with his cheeks slightly redder. Shanks dick was still hard and noticeable. Mihawk then walked over to the desk as Shanks was panting heavily.

"What... What are you... Doing?" Shanks asked between pants he slowly sat up watching how Mihawk searched through the desk and then started walking back to the bed. Mihawk then leaned over - the out of breath - Shanks and gave him another kiss. Shanks then placed a hand on the back of the dark haired man as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Please... I... I want more..." Mihawk was surprised by the look on Shanks' face. His eyes half shut, glazed over with lust, face tinted sex red, and drool slightly running down his cheek.

"Now, now. There will be time for begging at another time." Mihawk then pushed the other boy on his back. He smirked at the lovely sight.

"Before we get to some real fun I want you to feel good, so I need to prepare you." Mihawk then showed the bottle of lube that he had gotten from the desk he then pulled Shanks' pants and boxers all the way to his feet, earning a moan from the boy. Shanks then, wanting to see more of Mihawk too, pulled of the dark-haired man's shirt.

"Well aren't you a bit of a slut." Teased Mihawk. Shanks only smirked at the comment as he kissed Mihawk's body leaving small marks from his chest to neck. Mihawk then pulled Shanks' shirt off and Shanks kicked off his pants around his ankles.

As Shanks continued to kiss Mihawk, Mihawk sat Shanks up, so he was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around him. Mihawk spread the lube on his fingers as he circled Shanks' entrance. Shanks shivered earning a smirk from Mihawk. Shanks took offence at this. He then bit the boy's neck earning a small gasp.

"Ya know you got quite a sexy voice." Shanks said this as Mihawk pushed a finger into the red head. Shanks let out a moan to the new feeling.

"Your moans are sexier." Mihawk brought Shanks' face to his and met each other with a kiss. Shanks wrapped his arms around the other's neck as Mihawk slowly started to move his finger in and out of him until it slid with ease. Mihawk then took it out of the red head. Shanks gave a small sigh of relief. Because Shanks was necked on Mihawk's lap, Mihawk felt the red head slowly getting harder.

Mihawk put more lube on three of his fingers and was able to put in two with ease. Shanks bit his bottom lip trying to relax and enjoy it. Mihawk smirked and kissed the boy forcing his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Mihawk, growing impatient quickened his pace as he did this he soon was able to hit Shanks' prostate.

"Nnnnnaaaaaaggg... Ahhhaahha... Mihawk!" Shanks' moans were turning Mihawk on. He couldn't take it anymore; he slipped four fingers in at once wanting to stretch him as far as he could. Shanks screamed from the sensation.

"Aaaaaahhhh... Mihawk... I'm... I'm splitting in two... Hurry... Pull them out!" As the red head pleaded Mihawk just kept up his pace waiting for his screams to turn into moans. Soon the moans stopped as Mihawk kept hitting Shanks' prostate, Mihawk flipped Shanks over. Shanks face was buried in the bed as Mihawk pulled red-head's ass up higher to meet his erection. Mihawk smirked as he leaned down to whisper in the red head's ear.

"Now it is the time to beg." Shanks was unbelievingly hard and couldn't take it anymore more he looked up at the smiling dark haired man.

"Please... Fuck my senseless! Let me cum by your cock." The sight of Shanks' tongue hanging out, eyes closed showing nothing, but want and lust in them and a blushing face - Mihawk was sure that if anyone saw him at that moment no one would be able not to fuck him right there and then.

"I hope you're ready." Mihawk smirked as he pushes himself all the way inside Shanks. Shanks let out a scream. Mihawk stayed like that until he felt Shanks loosening his grip. Shanks screams turned to pants as t Mihawk stayed inside him motionless. Shanks felt himself getting harder he then couldn't take it, so he slowly moved his hips trying to signal he was ready for the dark-haired man.

"Mihawk... I... I told you to fuck me... I'm more than... Gaaahhh!" Mihawk was in action before Shanks could finish his sentence. He moved slowly in and out of Shanks. Shanks moaned as he felt the pain turn into pleasure. Shanks was slowly losing his mind to the feeling. Mihawk picked up his pace as soon as he found Shanks prostate. Shanks moaned in a sexy voice every time Mihawk hit it.

"Let me see your face." Mihawk said as he flipped Shanks so the latter was on his back. Mihawk loved how perverted he looked with his hands above his head and face showing clear signs of lust and wanting. Shanks wrapped his hands around the dark haired man and kissed him he almost instantaneously put his tongue inside the man's mouth. They wrapped their tongues around each other's - fighting for dominance.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mihawk ended the kiss only to end up biting Shanks' neck, getting a sexy scream from the boy.

"I love your voice." Teased Mihawk. He then licked Shanks' ear, while continuously thrusting into Shanks.

"Pe... Please... I'm… I'm at my... Limit..." Shanks could hardly get the words out. Mihawk then grabbed Shanks' hard cock. As he stroked the erect dick in his hands as he continually pounded him. Soon Shanks came screaming Mihawk's name. Mihawk let out a moan as he came soon after Shanks as walls squeezed around him tight.

"Mihawk..." Shanks was lying completely out of breath on the bed next to the panting hawk eyes. Shanks shat up best he could and scooted closer to the black haired man he buried his face deeply in the man's chest as Mihawk wrapped his arms around Shanks - pulling him closer.

"Thank you." Mihawk felt falling tears as Shanks thanked him.

"Don't expect me to cheer you up all the time." He said coldly. Shanks smiled and looked up at him. Tears streaming down his face as he nodded a yes.

Shanks continued to cry until he fell asleep in the man's arms. Soon Mihawk fell asleep after whispering words he would only ever say if Shanks was asleep.

"How can I love you, idiot."

* * *

**_So thanks for reading! And remember if you like the way I write to make a request!_**

Beta: .sun


End file.
